Now or Never
by IssyMellissy
Summary: Edward left Bella, thinking that he was doing what was best. Two years later, Bella and her new family have no choice but to come back to Forks, where the Cullen's have returned, as well. Drama ensues, especially at the discovery that Bella has more than just a power to shield herself from mental attacks.


**All I can say is, I decided to try something different. Edward is a good vampire in this story.**

 **Missy**

Two years was how long it has been since I was last home. I do miss it, and my family, but there was no way that I could go back to my old life, now. I became something different after I left, and I knew that there was no way that anyone would accept me for what I've become, now, least of all my best friend, Jacob.

I was now a vampire, or leech as the shape-shifters had termed it, yet I am not a full… _leech._ I still have a few human traits and vulnerabilities, but my clumsiness is one thing that I have no longer, and for that, I am thankful. I also have my beautiful daughter, my whole reason for living, today, and becoming who I am. The pregnancy was weird, but for starters, I became pregnant after losing my virginity to Edward. After he left, within a few weeks, I found out what was going on, and ran away to hide from everyone, glad that I had taken my college funds out of my bank account. I bought a little cabin in the woods with some of that money, glad that it already had what I needed, and then I got some food, only food was not lasting me as long as it should. At five months into it, I found out why. My baby, since it was part vampire, wanted blood…apparently, so did I, so I started hunting for blood, after that. I stayed away from town, from people (unless I was hunting), until that night, when I went into labor.

That night I had to go into Port Angeles, after running out of blood bags. However, instead of me finding my prey, I became the prey for some human male's sick and twisted fantasies.

Let me just say that some bad shit happened to where I was hurt, and if my strawberry blond angel had not of found me, I would have died.

I blacked out, and when I awoke, I found out I was now in Alaska, and that I was no longer pregnant, or fully human. I was what they called a hybrid vampire, one who had qualities of both a human _and_ a vampire. Okay, so I was not indestructible (what a huge disappointment), but at least I could no longer get hurt, as bad, if I tripped over thin air. The best part was that my daughter and I would be exactly alike.

At first, she grew kind of fast. We stayed with the vampire coven in Alaska, called the Denali's, for the first year, even though I refused to follow their ways of life. I had my daughter, so I refused to have any more reminders of the Cullen's. However, after a year, I decided it was time that we moved out on our own. The five of them begged me to stay, but the risk was one that I refused to take. They knew many vampire covens, including the Volturi (which was one coven that absolutely could not know about my little girl).

Therefore, we came to Kentucky, to a small and dreary town that, during the winter months, rarely saw sunlight. It was perfect for creatures such as what we were. While we may have not been full vampires, it was still noticeable that we were different from your basic, run of the mill human. Hybrids considerably a much different breed than just half-and-half, as well. Animal blood was dangerous to us; we glowed in the sunlight instead of sparkle, our senses ranged higher than that of a full vampire, and we had powers (yes, plural, as in more than one). That was the main reason as to why no one could find out about us.

Now, after two years, my daughter and I had our own little family, rather than coven, consisting of me, Renesmee, our "parents" Leo and Clara, plus our "siblings," Zoie and Tessa. We all were in hiding, though, which meant that no one went by _those_ names, anymore. At least not outside of the house. We had our rules for the lot of us, _especially_ since we fed from humans. For example, for the time being, my daughter was kept at home and home-schooled by all of us, but mainly Clara, since she was a _stay at home_ kind of mom. Leo and Clara were lucky to be in their mid to late twenties when they were changed. I was the oldest of their _children,_ while Renesmee was the youngest. Zoie and Tessa were in the middle, not twins but close enough in age to look like they were. Both were barely past the age not to be immortal children, which was thirteen and eleven, respectively. Since we all fed from humans, from time to time, it was actually easier for us to stay in control of our bloodlust.

Now Renesmee, at two years of age, resembled a small three-year-old, where she grew so fast for the first few months. Since she was growing normally, now, she would age just as other human children, would, but most of how she acted was beyond the capacity for a child supposedly her age, so until she learned how to act like other human children, she was not allowed around them. Zoie and Tessa were a different story. Changed by me only a year ago, they were as much my children as Renesmee was. Since my venom was different from that of a normal vampire, I was able to mix my DNA with it, which made a familial bond to whomever I changed. In doing so to Zoie and Tessa, they became my children, even looking like me. Could this have happened had I been a normal vampire with no children? Probably not. Whatever the reason, I was grateful. I had three very special reasons to live, and that was all that mattered to me. Which is why our names in hiding made us all-the-more close.

We were the Harte family. I went by Annabella, the name of my great grandmother, from where my human name _Isabella_ came from. For my _children,_ I chose Elizabeth for Renesmee, since that was the name of Edward's mom, while for Zoie and Tessa I gave a list of names to them to choose. Zoie chose Robyn while Tessa chose Abbie. Leo and Clara are the only ones who kept their names the same, only changing the last name to help us all.

One of the most important members of our coven is whom I saved for last. Micaiah Lewis. Changed at the tender age of thirteen while she was living on the streets, Micaiah was able to do what most human adults could not, even before her transformation. Because of her, we all had our other identities to go to, so others would not suspect us of anything. She knew how to make everything, illegally, and make it useful to us, without looking fake. Her vampire gift was mind-control and manipulation, which helped in situations such as these. Every one of us had powers, the least amount being one or maybe even two.

For example, my main power was a shield that, while nothing too fancy, kept all of us the most protected, especially when it came to others possibly finding out about us. I was able to keep my family under my shield at all times, no matter what, having perfected it tremendously over the past two years. My shield was the reason why Edward could never hear my thoughts when I was human.

The terrible duo were likely to be the unofficial, mini versions of Alice and Edward, which is weird since none of them ever met the other. Zoie was able to see the future as it pertained to us, while Tessa could hear thoughts from everyone, though she was able to turn it off, if she wanted to.

Renesmee…my darling, beautiful Renesmee. She was able to communicate through physical contact, able to show whomever she was touching her entire life, dating back to conception, while allowing those to feel what she felt. It also worked out to where she could just normally speak in this same manner, while everyone knew what she was feeling, thinking, seeing, and hearing, all at the same time, also able to pull memories or thoughts from said person. She was also telekinetic, meaning she could move objects with her mind.

Now all of us, my _children_ and I, bound together by venom, blood, DNA had the ability to communicate telepathically, while sharing each other's powers. Maybe I should be annoyed with that type of invasion, but I am anything but. I love my children, and as much as I love Edward, I could still be without him and push through life, because of the little ones who have graced it and made it much better than how it could have turned out.

However, the time came to move back to Forks. I felt a pull bringing me back home, finding out that my father was not in the best of shape. At first, we hid out. Leo and Clara were exploring our first day there, and found a nice little house that was farther in the woods than the Cullen's house, was. They purchased it without the rest of us being present, while I stayed with the girls in the woods, all of us drinking donated blood from plastic bags while I thought about how I could make this work. Everyone else could get away with being here, since nobody knew of the rest of my family, but Renesmee and I were going to have a more difficult time with this. I knew how to make it work, but I would resort to that, last, if all else failed.

Over the next couple of days, everyone pitched in and decorated our new house. It was a five bedroom Colonial, which was perfect since some of us still needed sleep. Leo and Clara had the master bedroom on the second floor, which was mainly for show, in case we did make any human friends. I chose the hideaway attic room behind a bookshelf and some stairs. Nobody came to my room anymore.

The other three rooms we divided amongst the four girls. Since we had a kitchen that no one would use, we used some of the cabinets for storage while turning the dining room into a library and office, keeping the living room as a TV and entertainment room. Lastly, since all of us but our _parents_ still used the restroom for more than a shower, we split up the four that we had, since all the rest were in the confines of certain areas of the house. Leo and Clara had one, I had one, Zoie and Tessa had one while Renesmee and Micaiah shared the one that was in between their separate rooms.

Once everything was set up, we decided to explore. I refused to let any of the girls go out on their own until I knew exactly what was against us. As we searched through the forest, away from everyone else, we knew it was safe to speak. "Will we go to school?" Renesmee asked, skipping ahead of the rest of us. She giggled, and while I was irritated, I could not help but laugh. It would be funny for others to see a child her size speaking with such flawlessness, just as she does.

"Clara will keep homeschooling you," I told my daughter, patting her head. When her face fell in disappointment, I could not help but smile a little at her eagerness to learn and socialize around others that were _supposedly_ her age. I picked her up, kissing her forehead and holding her close. "Just until you grow a little more, my angel. You are _so_ unique and smart for your age, and that can scare people when they know nothing about you. Why you are the way you are _makes_ you special, and normal folks are not used to that. It just takes a little time…that's all."

Renesmee sniffled, nodding her head as no one spoke for the remainder of the walk.

When we came upon the clearing to what used to be the Cullen's land, I was beyond shocked to find it no longer abandoned, but what got to me even more were the cars. A yellow Porsche, a jeep, a silver Volvo… _oh my god, no way!_

However, it was. I knew it the moment that they all walked out into the driveway. At first, I only saw Carlisle and Esme, but then Jasper, Alice and Emmett joined them, as well, so where were Rosalie and Edward?

I heard my daughter gasp. "Mommy, it's _them!_ The pretty people from your old pictures!"

…And before I could stop her, Renesmee was off, running right to them. Leo and Clara kept Zoie, Tessa and Micaiah back, while I flashed forward to my little girl, who was standing at Carlisle's feet.

"Hello," Renesmee said politely, smiling sweetly at her grandfather. He smiled back, despite having no idea who she was to him, and held out his hand to her.

"Hello," he said, waiting for her to shake his hand. "I'm Carlisle. What's your name?"

However, before my darling daughter could speak another word or reach out to shake his hand, I scooped her up into my arms, trying to shield her from the onslaught of questions that I just knew were coming.

" _Bella_?!"

…And unfortunately, the game of _twenty questions_ would, no doubt about it, begin soon.


End file.
